


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 14

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 14 was "Cunnilingus" - At the end of cycle 47, after their duet, Lup and Barry didn't have much time alone. Now that they've regenerated in a new cycle and the light won't arrive for a little while, Lup is looking to make up for a LOT of lost time. Barry convinces her to slow down and enjoy what he can do for her.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> Lup is socially and physically transitioned in this fic.

There hadn’t been as much alone time after their performance was broadcast by the mountain as they might have liked.

No, strike that. There had barely been any alone time. Over the years they’d found excuse after excuse to disappear together. Searching for the light. Learning new abilities. Studying worlds that might disappear when the Hunger found them.

And now, with the words finally shared and feelings out in the open, they were in a last minute scramble to find the light. The light that wasn’t in the mountain, it seemed.

They took the ship and searched while the others worked with the people of the Legato Conservatory. And it was alone time but it wasn’t quite what she had in mind. This was Barry at the helm while she spotted from the deck. A few times he’d leave it hovering and join her and they’d hold hands and look together. Possibly they snuck a few kisses. But other than that first night? It had been too hectic to accomplish much beyond that.

Then the cycle ended, the plane fell to the Hunger, and they had a new creature on board - a creature that was still there when they regenerated.

“If you folks don’t mind,” Lup announced, grabbing Barry’s hand, “We have some things to catch up on. Don’t call us unless the ship is on fire,” she warned. “And even then, try to put it out without us first.”

Barry blushed but followed her wordlessly, dopey grin spreading on his face.

They went to his room since it was next to the lab instead of another berth. Lup turned around and ran her hand over the closed door as she set a few spells in place - Silence and three layers of Arcane Lock just to be safe.

When she turned back around Barry was standing there watching her.

“What are you doing, Bluejeans? Pants off now!” She clapped her hands together to emphasize the speed she demanded.

“Come on, Lup,” he protested.

“No, no time. If these chucklefucks interrupt us before there have been at least two orgasms in this room then I’m going to have to kill someone. Even my brother. So if you don’t want to be down a crewmember really early, you’ll listen to me. Romance later, sex now!”

He laughed and shook his head but his hands went to his belt.

Lup was much faster. She shrugged out of her IPRE jacket and robe and tossed them in the floor. She moved to the bed to untie her boots only because she’d never get the leggings off with the shoes still on. By the time she was yanking off her pants Barry had only gotten his belt and robe off and begun unbutton his shirt.

“Oh my gods, Barold, you are going to have to get so much faster at this,” she told him. She yanked her shirt over her head and flung it in the floor then moved to work his buttons. “You have no idea how close I am to tearing this off you. Please appreciate the extreme depths of my willpower.”

“I’m very impressed,” he told her as they finished the buttons. She started sliding it off his shoulders but he caught her wrist. “How about we get you taken care of first?”

She stopped and looked up at him. “We can get us both if you’ll just get your clothes off,” she told him.

“Lup?” He asked and the small smile he gave her was possibly the sweetest thing she’d ever seen. “I’d like to… if you’ll let me.”

“Let you?” she asked, eyebrows shooting up. “Be my guest, babe.”

Her fingers moved to hook in the band of her panties but he stopped her. He tilted his head at the bed. “Lay down,” he said softly.

She bit her lip and did as he asked, settling back sideways across the bed. Barry went to his knees beside the bed, and bent towards her. His hands found the waistband of her panties and he began tugging them down slowly. His mouth went to her hip and he kissed a trail down her skin, following the material as he slid them off. Once they were free his mouth went back to her knee and he kissed his way back up, this time moving up the inside of her thigh. As he got closer to the crease at the top of her leg he interspersed the kisses with tiny licks or grazes of teeth.

“Okay, yes,” Lup told him, “definitely on board with this plan.”

Barry’s only response was to hook his arms under her legs and wrap his wrists back over the top of her thighs. He pulled her further forward on the bed and used his hands to hold her wide for his access.

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” he told her. His voice was low and rough and she shivered as the sound seemed to settle right in her bones.

“Me… me too, babe,” she agreed. “I’ve thought about…”

Her words cut off as his tongue slid over her, moving slowly over her slit. She shifted, angling her legs so her ankles caught behind his back.

She tried to offer some encouragement but just as she managed, “Babe, that's…” his tongue licked up her again, this time pushing in between her folds. The words turned to a soft hum of pleasure and he repeated the movement, pressing in further on this pass.

The next stroke of his tongue was slower. Heat was pooling up through her now, a fire spreading from everywhere his tongue touched.

He traced his tongue over her again and again, exploring her and tasting her. Then, just when she was sure she was going to lose her mind if he didn’t, he pressed his tongue against her clit, working against her in tiny, intense movements.

She tried to shift but he held her firm, hands holding her thighs tightly. He wrapped his mouth over her clit and sucked. Her heels pressed into his back and a long whine of noise escaped her. He released her and kissed over her skin before burying his tongue in her again, moving up through her and then zeroing in on her clit again. He sucked and licked then started again. Each pass moved a little quicker than the last. Each time he focused on her clit it was with a little more pressure, a little more force.

He shifted his hold, freeing his hands to pull her open so he could work his tongue deeper in. Everything was pulling tight in her belly and flaring out over her skin as he moved his tongue, lapping at her then working her clit before using his lips to pull sucking pressure on the sensitive place again and again.

Then he went over her one more time and this time he pressed his face into her hard and the pressure seemed to build and build without end.

Her fists curled in the sheets beside her, eyes closed as she panted out tiny noises. She hung on the precipice, every part of her awake and alert and on fire for him. Then he flattened his tongue and pushed at her clit for a moment before turning it back to those little intense swirls.

She cried out his name and shuddered beneath him, muscles pulled tight before she sank back feeling boneless and liquid.

Reaching for his hand, she tried tugging him up to her. He whispered a spell and she felt his magic shimmer over her. “Mmmm,” she sighed, “If I’d known you had those kinds of skills I wouldn’t have been able to hold out so long,” she teased. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I missed out on so many chances to have that mouth on me.”

“I better make up for lost time,” he told her as he settled next to her.

Lup curled around him, pushing his open shirt out of the way so she could lay her head on his bare chest. “I’m gonna hold you to that.”


End file.
